<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In Between by Saoran_Kinkwriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26606023">In Between</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saoran_Kinkwriter/pseuds/Saoran_Kinkwriter'>Saoran_Kinkwriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Howl no Ugoku Shiro | Howl's Moving Castle, Howl's Moving Castle - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Porn with Feelings, Sex during War, Vaginal Sex, bird howl, monsterfucking but cute</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:22:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,502</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26606023</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saoran_Kinkwriter/pseuds/Saoran_Kinkwriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Howl and Sophie have their first time, but amidst a war scenery.<br/>What happens in here takes place after Howl and Sophie shares their first hug in the movie, and yes, he's in his bird form.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sophie Hatter/Howl Pendragon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>194</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In Between</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The song I used as background to this one-shot was "In Between" by The Sweeplings.<br/>It's a soft smut with lots of romance, hope I made them justice.<br/>Keep in mind Howl's in his (glorious) bird form, with arms and legs covered in feathers and (gorgeous) wings~<br/>This is my first work ever to be published here, so hope you guys enjoy it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Feel, the earth pulling us in</em><br/>
<em>Feel, feel the love as it begins</em><br/>
<em>Now, we could ever be as one</em><br/>
<em>Now never be undone</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Here between the night and day</em><br/>
<em>Lost and ever swept away</em><br/>
<em>We're no longer you and me</em><br/>
<em>We're something in between</em>
</p><p>Howl was a mess of feathers and injuries, due to the bombs he tried at all costs to prevent them from exploding on his family's house. He was exhausted, and could hear Calcifer in his head saying that he smelled of flesh and burnt feathers, as usual. The thought made him give a bitter smile. The chance of not being able to return home was high.</p><p>The way things happened during a war were unpredictable, and he wanted to accept the fact that if he died in combat saving everyone, his conscience would be calm, but he couldn't.</p><p>Sophie would never forgive him, since she - who always encouraged him to be brave, courageous, strong - was now desperate to have him safe and sound with everyone, even if it meant running away. Self-sacrifice was out of the question, and so Howl kept on persevering, until, before he could even notice, he was in Sophie's arms again. Or she who was in his arms? He wouldn't know, but he felt at home and that was all that mattered.</p><p>“Please tell me you won't have to go back to that chaos.” Sophie said against the feathers of his shoulder, in a crying voice that emanated concern.</p><p>Howl knew he would have to go back to the fight sooner or later, but he had no conditions - and, jokes aside, no heart - to deny Sophie anything at that moment. He held her tighter in his embrace and she responded by sinking her face into his chest, clinging to the feathers on his back as if her life depended on it. And for her, it really depended. To let Howl go in that instant would be to let herself go.</p><p>“...No. Not for now.” the wizard sighed, passing his claws through Sophie's hair gently.</p><p>“Thank you.” she said, loosening her hug. “Let's go inside, let me take care of you at least a little bit, before... You know.”</p><p>Sophie swallowed dry. Cleaning his wounds and bandaging them would be totally useless, since he would gain many more as the war became more intense, but still, she wanted to show him tenderness at such a delicate moment. Knowing him as she did, it was certain that Howl was disgusted with himself, because he would use every resource at his disposal to do what had to be done, even if his pride and vanity were hurt. What price did they have, after all, compared to the lives of his dear family?<br/>
He wasn't proud and he didn't even accept his curse well, neither this form of his.</p><p>"A monster", his eyes seemed to say to her, but it didn't matter what form he took. Sophie would always, without a doubt, see him in the same way. Handsome. Pure.<br/>
Noticing that Howl showed no resistance, the hatter put one of his arms on her shoulders and walked, little by little, into the residence. Markl avoided questions, taking Sophie's orders with precision and obedience. As Calcifer was still weak to heat the bath water - and a bath, after all, wouldn't be very convenient at that moment - she just locked herself in Howl's room with himself, bringing with her a bucket of fresh water and a cloth.</p><p>The white bed sheets didn't take long to receive black powder stains, which Sophie couldn't care less about at that moment. In less dramatic and extreme circumstances, Sophie would take him to the bathroom, or even take care of him in the living room, but just thinking about the prying eyes of Markl, Heen and the grandma witch watching them, would make her uncomfortable, restless, even irritated.</p><p>Sitting facing Howl on the bed, she wet the cloth bent in the bucket water - which was on a little wooden stool beside her - twisting it then to remove the excess water and started cleaning Howl's face with the greatest delicacy that her hands, accustomed to heavy cleaning and the craft of a hatter, could provide.<br/>
He was quiet and obedient, giving in silently to any request she made to him, and this alone squeezed Sophie's heart. Howl wasn’t feeling good, and perhaps her despair to wrest any more expressive reaction from him - as usual - was too visible in her countenance, so much that one of Howl's hands - claws - held her wrist, preventing her from continuing her task.</p><p>“Don't cry, Sophie” he said in a low, yet strong voice. Stronger than what hers would come out at that moment, certainly.</p><p>Sophie took a deep breath, swallowing her own emotions before the tears would fall. She shook her head a few times, and leaned her face over Howl's claws on her wrist, taking her right hand to cup Howl's cheek. Any contact they had at that moment would be too much for her, and she needed it. She needed to touch him, she needed him as much as she was unable to verbalize her need.</p><p>“I would lie if I said I wasn't worried... I just... wanted to be able to be with you, while you’re carrying this weight on your shoulders all alone” Sophie murmured, not waiting for an answer. When she finished her sentence, she raised her face to face Howl's blue eyes, which, this time, could not be read by her.<br/>
“And what do you really want, Sophie?” he asked in an almost begging tone.</p><p>She had just said what she wanted, hadn't she? Maybe he was asking about a real wish, a wish that could be granted, that could happen right there, at that very time. "I want your safety"? No. Howl would not go back on his word to protect her. "I want you to survive"? No, it wouldn't do either. And that alone would not be enough. Sophie had enough faith in Howl to believe that he would come out of it all alive - and she was also aware of her duty to keep him alive, after all. So, what did she want?</p><p>Sophie lowered her eyes, avoiding Howl's almost inquisitive look while she thought about her answer. There was nothing she wanted more than him. But what did he really want to hear? Ah, it didn't matter anymore. Although his heart trembled inside the walls of his chest and accelerated in anticipation, the least he could do for both of us was to be sincere.</p><p>“What do I want, you ask?” still without taking off her right hand from Howl's cheek, Sophie turned her brown eyes to his blue ones, lightly stroking his face with her palm.</p><p>He faced her with expectation and anxiety, and having those eyes on her, that way, was enough for her. Sophie leaned on one knee on the mattress, and then on another, until her arms were around Howl's neck, her hands buried in the back of his neck, and their faces were a millimetre from each other.<br/>
Her chest beat faster than she ever felt it beat, and her legs trembled. She was gathering the rest of her courage to take the final step, until the house shook with an explosion near them. The wood of the lining cracked and the bed squeaked.</p><p>Their restless looks met and seemed to think the same thing.<br/>
It was now or never.</p><p>“Say it, Sophie” Howl said in a demanding tone.</p><p>One of his hands held Sophie's waist to pull her against his torso, his other one intertwined with her right, which was on his face until then. They didn't break eye contact for even a moment.</p><p>“I want you, Howl. Always. You’ll always be what I want.” her mouth, thanks to her mind clouded by the sensations she felt, so new in her body, didn't hesitate to say such words to him, eye to eye.</p><p>Howl smiled, genuinely happy, and Sophie's heart squeezed once again, but not of concern. Exaltation. She felt shining at that moment, and maybe she really was, and her glow was reflecting on Howl's blue eyes.<br/>
Holding Howl's face with both hands, Sophie threw herself on Howl's lap, joining their lips passionately. Even though she was still new to this kind of act, there was no room for insecurities between them at that moment. It wasn't long before Howl's experienced lips took the lead and his tongue entered Sophie's mouth, intertwining hers, sucking it, biting her lower lip. She showed herself to be a quick learner, imitating every move he did and tearing out his moans and sighs between their kiss.</p><p>“Let me hear you, Sophie” Howl asked, panting, close to Sophie's ear. Her face was flushed and her pupils were dilated. “I want to hear your voice.”<br/>
Sophie felt a chill running down her spine after hearing his words with that arousing tone and soon her clothes felt too hot for her, but one thing at a time. She undid the ties of her braid, allowing her silver hair to fall down her shoulders and back freely.</p><p>As she couldn’t stand the brief moments away from Howl's feathery body heat, Sophie glued her face to his, spreading wet kisses over his face as she passed her hands over his shoulders, chest, back. The feathers were soft, although some were burnt, with blood and covered in a thin layer of gunpowder. Maybe that appearance terrified other women who went through Howl's life, and that's - also - why he was resistant to accept it, but Sophie was pretty far from being afraid of him. Afraid that he wouldn't want her? Yes. Any other fear? Discarded.</p><p>A more violent tremor shook the house again, and this time the ceiling almost gave way. Before she could think of protecting herself, Howl's wings bent around them both, barring the wooden slats that fell on them. However, unlike last time, they didn’t see the need to hurry. That moment was theirs, and theirs alone, as if the world around them did not exist.</p><p>Sophie stared Howl with worried eyes, hoping that he would be the one to stop the trip to wherever they were going, when the time came. She was hoping the time wouldn't be there now, and her chest felt relief when she felt his arms around her again, pressing her strongly against his lap, enough for her to feel his boner under all those feathers covering his body, and  once again their mouths joined in a thirsty, emergency, desperate kiss.</p><p>Sophie didn't hold her voice back in her throat that time, at Howl's request, and no matter how strange her moans sounded in her ears, she let them be heard by the one she loved so much. Howl, in turn, didn't hide his amusement in watching her giving in as much as she was, just for him. Because he asked her for it. Could she look more beautiful than she already was under his eyes? he wondered.</p><p>No longer able to bear the weight of her petticoats and dress, Sophie pushed away from Howl abruptly, impatient.</p><p>“Sophie? I did something wro-” before Howl could really worry, he was caught off guard by the sight of Sophie furiously undoing the buttons on her dress. <em>“Oh.”</em></p><p>As the kind gentleman that he always was - more jokes aside - Howl helped her to push the dress over her head and get rid of the rest of her underwear, leaving her with only her socks and boots.</p><p>“Do you want help with yo-”</p><p>“We don't have time for this” Sophie interrupted him, although she was flattered by Howl's thoughtful and precise way of helping her undress herself.</p><p>Although impatient, the hatter girl soon became aware of her own nakedness and flushed from her face to her shoulders, rushing to cover her breasts with her arms. Maybe she was being a little too bold? Her courage and confidence suddenly seemed to fade, the icy night air - which, until then, hadn't even bothered her - gave her a chill down her spine.</p><p>Before more insecure thoughts settled in her mind, feathery hands held her, laying her on the messy covers, and soon Howl was over Sophie, who was still trying - at all costs - to cover her body. As a precaution, he left his wings spread over both of them, to protect them from possible consequences of a nearby bombing.<br/>
“Sophie” Howl bent down almost to the point where his body would lean over hers, one of his elbows next to her head. “How many times do I have to say that you are absolutely beautiful for you to believe it?”</p><p>Howl said softly, passing his free hand through Sophie's arms and, like magic, her upper limbs loosened the shy grip, until they totally freed her torso, revealing Sophie's medium sized breasts and her womanly curves, that her loose, flat clothes wouldn't let appear - and wouldn't even give room to the imagination of whoever looked at her under those clothes -. Little by little, Sophie's self-confidence was gaining strength again. It was the power Howl had over her. It was impossible not to feel beautiful and desired under those bright blue eyes so tender of him.</p><p>“As many times as it took, maybe” Sophie answered with a shy smile and Howl returned her smile, kissing her forehead.</p><p>Howl stood up and sat on Sophie's thighs for a moment, with his right hand up. He stared at it and, for a few seconds, his right hand was free of his feathers and claws, but it didn't last long. Soon it was feathered again and with black claws. Howl sighed in discontent. His magic was more depleted than he would like, so he wouldn't be able to change his form for that moment.</p><p>With shoulders and wings down, the wizard was preparing to get off of Sophie when she stood up in a leap, clinging to his waist with both her arms.<br/>
“No.” she asked, but it sounded like an order. “How can you possibly want <em>this</em>, Sophie? It wasn't <em>these</em> hands that I wanted to touch you.” Howl didn’t move, but his tone was painful enough to her ears.</p><p>“It wasn't what you wanted, but it's okay for me!” Sophie's shoulders moved frantically as she said, striving to sound convincing. “Howl... When I said I wanted it to be you, I really meant it.” her glared eyes met his gloomy ones, and it was enough.</p><p>In a long sigh, Howl wrapped Sophie's back with his wings and arms, resting his chin on her head. “How much more do you have to teach me yet, Sophie?” he said to himself, but loud enough for her to hear him. The hatter chose to not answer him, and her mind hadn't even thought of an answer, since her heart already knew it so well. Sophie lifted her face in order to face him and rested both hands on his feathery neck, uncertain about what to do at that moment. Would she wait for him? Would she take the initiative? It was her turn to sigh.<br/>
She pressed her hands lightly on the sides of Howl's neck and, understanding the gesture, he leaned a little more to stay even to her height, his face and Sophie's were so close that their lips rubbed on each other.</p><p>“I love you.” she whispered to him.</p><p>“Nothing fairer than me making love to you, then” Howl's countenance was almost solemn, he stared at her as if he were staring at a deity. “For I love you too.”</p><p>Sophie's eyes were sparking brightly, her heart warmed inside her chest. Hearing what she already felt and knew was always a great satisfaction. Leaning her arms over Howl's shoulders and burying her hands in the back of his neck, between his dark hair locks, Sophie kissed him chastely, devoutly. “Do it.”</p><p>
  <em>Take me deep and timelessly</em><br/>
<em>Take, take me further in this dream</em><br/>
<em>Keep me suspended in your arms</em><br/>
<em>Just keep, keep holding on</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Here between the night and day</em><br/>
<em>Lost and ever swept away</em><br/>
<em>We're no longer you and me</em><br/>
<em>We're something in between</em>
</p><p>How it had begun, who had taken the first step, at that time it no longer mattered. Howl was over her, leaning on his elbows around Sophie's head, both exchanging quick and frequent kisses while he was moving over her, who had welcomed him very well for being really wet in her cunt.<br/>
At first, Howl's thrusts were slow and intense, giving Sophie time to get used to his dick inside her - for the first time - and he could feel her skin sweating under that infinite layer of black feathers of his. Howl took care that his claws wouldn’t stick to the soft flesh of Sophie's thighs, and it was really a waste that he wasn’t in his totally human form, because the areas where he could touch her were very limited.</p><p> “H-Howl…” Sophie moaned painfully, she had her eyes closed, her head thrown back, sinking into the soft pillows. “Open your eyes... Sophie…” Howl demanded, groaning in the back of his throat.</p><p>Being inside her was as magical as being in her presence, every moment he would spend penetrating her, touching her, sighing her name, he felt invigorated, healed of all his inner wounds. Sophie opened her eyes, tears had formed in the corner of them, but they didn't show any sign of flowing down her flushed face. Her hair was stuck to her cheeks and neck due to her own sweat, the sound of the bombing around the house not giving a break a second. Extending her arms towards Howl, he pulled her until she was sitting on his lap, still connected to him, and Sophie held on his shoulders, in search of support to her body.</p><p>“I-I don't know how…” she started, but Howl was a perceptive man. “Follow my movements.” he instructed her, speaking softly in her ear.</p><p>Soon Howl was with both feathered hands holding Sophie's hips and had started to move his own against hers, who couldn't contain a loud moan coming out of her throat. She was feeling him so deep inside her, and although all those sensations were new to her body, she felt full, so amazing.<br/>
She hardly noticed when Howl's hands abandoned her hips to support her with one hand on her back and the other on the small of her back, ‘cause her hips were already moving on their own. She felt the liquid of her soaking wet cunt flowing down the inside of her thighs, dripping to Howl's thighs feathers. Did he have sensitivity in his feathers as in his skin?, Sophie wondered.</p><p>“...too good for me, Sophie.” she heard Howl mumble among several sighs and moans.</p><p>Sophie's hearing was half muffled by the sound of the bombs and her own resounding heart in her chest, but she had an idea of how the whole sentence sounded like. She shook her head in disagreement, lifting her face from the curvature of Howl's neck to distribute kisses across his whole face. Her lips kissed his jaws, his chin, his cheeks, his lips, his eyelids, his forehead. It didn’t matter how unworthy Howl thought he was of her love, she would not hesitate to throw it on him, no more.</p><p>Soon that position was no longer suitable for her, and, interrupting her movements, Sophie put her legs around Howl's waist, entwining them tightly there - as if the idea of separating from him was frightening - and pulled him down, so that he would be over her again.<br/>
A mild tremor struck the residence, but not enough to alarm them. However, it was a sign that more bombs were about to fall over their heads, literally.</p><p>“Howl, <em>please...</em>” she asked and didn't even know what exactly for.</p><p>She could notice both his chest and hers going up and down, the two of them panting endlessly. Howl guided his hands through Sophie's bare torso, admiring her once again before his body covered her completely, and couldn't hide his amusement when he saw that she no longer tried to run from his gaze, to hide from his touch.</p><p>“I know. I’m close, too” Howl answered, kissing tenderly the corners of Sophie's eyes, feeling the salty taste of the sweat mixed with the tears that passed through his lips.</p><p>And for the last time that night, Howl lay down on Sophie to make love to her, even if his body was covered with feathers, gunpowder and blood. She embraced him as if he were part of her own soul, part of her own body, without any hesitation or fear, and the least he could do to repay her was to allow her to love him despite his burdens.<br/>
His movements, once precise and controlled, now became frantic and erratic. Howl kissed and licked Sophie's torso while burying his dick in her wet and receptive cunt, his arms supporting her behind her back, without letting her lie completely on the mattress.</p><p>The delicate hands of the hatter went through his messy black hair, his wings, his face, and he happily received the caresses as he thrusted her with all the strength he had. Sophie couldn't hold her voice anymore, she was shouting to and for him, and he himself groaned to her without any shame. He had never felt that way at a time like that, but he had never gone to bed with someone he really loved.<br/>
Feeling the orgasm close, Howl let go of Sophie’s back and raised her legs up so her ankles would rest on his shoulders, allowing his thrusts to go even deeper inside her. Sophie screamed and her eyes turned up, she swore she could see a whole galaxy in that moment. Her hands, not knowing what to hold on to, touched the air in search of Howl's, who promptly intertwined her fingers on hers.</p><p>“<em>Together,</em> Sophie…” he asked, panting. “To… gether…“ Sophie nodded, panting as much as her beloved. Her mouth was unable to form a word at once.</p><p>A thunderous explosion was heard and felt in the house next to theirs, the structures of their own residence shook again, and Howl needed to protect them with his wings from the ceiling giving way again.</p><p>“Howl... It hurts me a lot to say this…” Sophie lifted her torso to take Howl's face with both hands, her mind more awake due to the nearby explosion, which had shaken even the bed they were in. “...but you need to go... And soon…”</p><p>It was certain that the scenario around both of them would only get worse the longer Howl took to get back to the front line. Even though he was only one, his powers were enough to stop worse things from happening. His cowardly instincts always screamed at him just to run away with Sophie and their family and just ignore the war, which had nothing to do with him, but he couldn't. He wanted to create a safe world so that Sophie could live in peace there, with him and whoever else who was dear to them.</p><p>“...I love you.” Howl murmured, leaning his forehead against Sophie's, feeling melted over her body because of her warmth. Once more, her hands entwined with his, her own orgasm starting to make its way through her body.</p><p>Howl hardly gave the girl time to answer and felt Sophie's fingers squeeze his ones again, in the link of their hands. Instead of a "I love you too", a loud, sonorous and even wild moan - for his standards - was heard, and this answer was more than enough for him, that just smirked in amusement.<br/>
She was a complete mess, just like himself. The silver hair spread around her head, with some black feathers fallen on the threads, her eyes wide open with pupils dilated, the sweat shining on her white skin. Howl was still to see a form of Sophie that wasn't beautiful, and it wasn't hard to judge that it was impossible to exist something like that, it was just the facts.</p><p>In an instant, Howl felt Sophie's love juices enveloping his length; she had finally reached her orgasm in a loud and long moan. He could finally stop holding his own for her sake. He let go of Sophie's hands to press her thighs against his feathered body, pouring his cum into her until the last drop, feeling an unexplainable feeling of fullness during the act.</p><p>Sophie sighed as she felt the warm liquid inside her, and caught herself wishing that all that chaotic scenery around them was nothing but a nightmare. When she opened her eyes, Howl was still over her, his comfortable weight over her own body. His countenance was tired, his head resting between the hollow of her breasts, but a naughty smile danced on his lips. The hatter carelessly traced, with her fingers, the contours of Howl's face, trying to recover her own breath and disposition. What awaited them outside would never be as easy and beautiful as what they had there, in his room, in the midst of all that chaos.</p><p>“I really <em>hate</em> having to leave you like this.” Howl complained, opening his eyes to face Sophie's sweet and gentle expression. “Promise me you'll keep yourself and everyone safe until I get back?” with begging blue eyes, Howl asked, putting one of his hands to cup Sophie's cheek, and she stroked her face against the feathers, settling without hesitation on her look. “I promise.”</p><p>The relieved - but tense - smile on Howl's face was enough to assure her that everyone would end up well, somehow. One more tremor in the house, and they were both out of bed. Sophie already dressed in her dress and apron again, with her long braid back on, and Howl... as he was before, after all. They went downstairs together quickly to the backyard, and Sophie gave him one last tight hug before they parted.</p><p>“I'll be back for you, Sophie. You know.” Howl, already on his back and ready to fly again to the red sky, said, smiling.</p><p>Sophie smiled as she nodded, still a bit silly about what had just happened between them. She would never have imagined that love and its many forms would feel so magical.</p><p>“And it’s better you get back whole!” Sophie shouted to Howl, who had already taken flight.</p><p>She watched him until she lost sight of him among the enemy aircraft and bombs. Sighing, she straightened again the creased skirt of her dress and went back inside. She had promised Howl that she would take care of everyone until his return, and that's what she would do.</p><p>
  <em>My heart beating over endlessly</em><br/>
<em>On and through the emptiness we'll be</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Here between the night and day</em><br/>
<em>Lost and ever swept away</em><br/>
<em>We're no longer you and me</em><br/>
<em>We're something</em><br/>
<em>Yeah, we're something in between</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>